


Почет воздайте всем Крылатым

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Всадники часто рискуют жизнями...





	Почет воздайте всем Крылатым

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: в тексте цитируется отрывок стихотворения из канона. Автор уверен, что в примечаниях к какой-то книге цикла видел упоминание факта, что зеленые не могли сражаться все Падение, но не может вспомнить, в какой именно. Если автору показалось, считайте, что это AU.  
> Примечание 2: Написано на спецквест ФБ-2016 для команды Детской классики.  
> Тема спецквеста: "Смерть достаточно близка, чтобы можно было не страшиться жизни". Фридрих Ницше

Полупрозрачная дымка серебрится в небе, разрастаясь, приближаясь с каждым мигом.  
Это даже красиво. И опасно.  
Смертельно опасно.

По спинам пробегает дрожь нетерпения, но крылья все так же мерно рассекают воздух. Предвкушение схватки становится почти осязаемым. Они готовы в любой миг броситься вперед — ждут лишь приказа.  
Драконам неведом страх.  
А всадники умеют обуздывать его.

«Пора!» — и они бросаются вперед, навстречу серебристому дождю.  
Огненное дыхание превращает Нити в пепел, горячий воздух опаляет лица, холод спасительного Промежутка пробирает до костей. Жар и стужа, единство контрастов — вот что такое Падение.  
Багрово-черные полосы расцвечивают тела тех, кто не увернулся от Нитей — но лишь один ранен серьезно, и младшие золотые уже позаботились о нем. Остальные продолжают бой.

«Возвращайтесь в Вейр!»  
Зеленые недовольно ревут: они еще не устали, они готовы сражаться дальше! Но королева непреклонна. Еще через два часа она отошлет синих, и тогда зеленые — передохнувшие, уже не опьяненные схваткой и способные оценить свои силы — вернутся. Но сейчас —должны улететь.  
Только бронзовые и большинство коричневых способны продержаться от начала до конца Падения, хотя и они сильно устают. Но драконы продолжают расти, каждое новое поколение крупнее предыдущего — когда-нибудь даже зеленые смогут летать все шесть часов сражения.

В бою время обманчиво — сначала бежит стремительно, потом растягивается до бесконечности. Но вот серебристый поток редеет, а потом и вовсе истаивает. Бронзовый Предводителя скользит к холду: необходимо выслушать отчет наземных отрядов. «Летим домой, — передает всем золотая Госпожи и чуть позже, уже в Вейре, сообщает: — Ни одна Нить не коснулась земли, мы справились!»

Волна ликования проносится по Чаше, даже израненный Горт торжествующе сверкает глазами. Улыбнувшись, Мирелла склоняется к его лапе, проверяя работу целительницы. Девочка — небо, всего шестнадцать оборотов, и это ее первый вылет на Падение — ждет вердикта, золотая притулилась рядом, разделяя волнение своей всадницы.  
— Безупречно, — кивает Мирелла, и на юном лице расцветает счастливая улыбка, напоминая о том времени, когда она сама была такой же девочкой — трепещущей от волнения, краснеющей от похвалы, отчаянно жаждущей большего, чем может предложить родной холд.  
Мирелла бегло осматривает других раненых, забирает у мастера-целителя список лекарств, запасы которых надо пополнить, отдает распоряжения Хозяйке Нижних пещер. «Госпожа!» — улыбаются ей всадники. «Госпожа!» — машут руками дети, помогающие мыть драконов и потому насквозь промокшие. «Госпожа!» — с восхищением смотрят недавно привезенные из цехов и холдов подростки, кандидаты на Запечатление.  
Госпожа. Всемогущая правительница Вейра. Обладающая властью, которую и представить себе не могла когда-то, не то что мечтать о ней! Какая власть у дочери мелкого холдера, пусть даже она и способна командовать всей окрестной ребятней… А здесь, в Вейре, она — главная. Предводитель может хоть каждый брачный полет меняться — но не Госпожа.  
Там, у озера, плещутся ее сыновья — двое, только двое. Мать родила восьмерых: на фермах всегда нужны работники. И жены лордов рожают много. Разве что женщины-мастера могут сами решать, сколько детей хотят иметь — но в Цех отец ее не отпустил. Зато не посмел отказать Вейру.  
Золотые не сражаются с Нитями так, как всадники боевых драконов, но Мирелла делит с ними боль от ран и скорбь по ушедшим. И благодарит небеса, что способна делить и радость.

Кира провожает взглядом Госпожу и снова ежится, представляя, что могла бы запечатлеть золотую. Ну не-е-ет, такой ответственности и даром не надо! Ей — стремительный полет и схватку с Нитями, ей — страсть и безрассудство. И жаркие ночи в объятиях молодых всадников тоже — ей. Неделю назад — синий, сегодня — бронзовый, через три дня — коричневый, во время брачного полета — кому повезет!  
Кира смеется, запрокидывая голову, салютует друзьям кружкой. Сегодня она героиня: Фирта сожгла клубок Нитей, грозивший Г’лену и его синему если не смертью, то страшной раной. А так отделался легким ожогом: горячий пепел порывом ветра в лицо швырнуло. Когда вернулись, уже поджидал ее с раздобытым где-то мехом вина. Распить вместе не удалось: разъяренный партнер Г’лена тут же утащил его в вейр, распекать за неосторожность. Правда, насколько Кира знает синего, выволочка очень быстро превратится совсем в другое, гораздо более приятное. Взгляд одного из бронзовых обещает ей не менее приятное, стоит только покинуть Нижние пещеры.  
Кира допивает вино и идет к выходу.  
В холде ее бы презирали и называли шлюхой, а парням было бы и того хуже. Но они — не в холде. И сполна платят за право жить, не оглядываясь на холдерские нравы.

***  
— Вы опять отвлекаетесь, — арфист сурово оглядывает своих юных учеников.  
— Простите, мастер, — без особого сожаления в голосе откликается один. — Но ведь сегодня Падение было! Сам Предводитель прилетел в холд узнать, не навредили ли Нити посевам!  
— Мы видели его совсем близко, — продолжает другой. — И его дракона…  
— И в благодарность за то, что всадники защищают нас, не можете даже учебную балладу спеть? Об этих самых всадниках, между прочим!  
— Мы больше не будем отвлекаться, мастер, — обещает третья.  
— Придется поверить, — нарочито тяжело вздыхает арфист, касаясь струн. И вот уже детские голоса вновь звенят, выводя слова древней баллады:

Почет воздайте всем Крылатым   
В поступках, мыслях и словах.   
Их жизнь легла кровавой платой   
На смертных Перна рубежах...


End file.
